Συζήτηση χρήστη:AntonisG
SOS! Kala min skas to ksero! Welcome! Hi AntonisG -- we are excited to have ΤΑ ΠΑΝΤΑ as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "ΤΑ ΠΑΝΤΑ" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Ερώτηση Φίλε, AntonisG, θέλω να σου κάνω μία ερώτηση σχετική με τα wikia. Αν παρακολουθείς την σελίδα σου απάντησε για να συνεχίσω. --IonnKorr 17:43, 30 Μαρτίου 2009 (UTC) :Ναι φίλε ρώτα ότι θες. :--AntonisG 18:09, 30 Μαρτίου 2009 (UTC) ::Φίλε, έχω φτιάξει ένα wikia και πρόσφατα είδα αυτή την ανακοίνωση που δημοσιεύτηκε στην "Ελευθεροτυπία" (βλέπε εδώ, enet.gr ). ::Ισχύει κάτι τέτοιο? Δηλαδή, υπάρχει τρόπος να διεκδικήσει κανείς εστω μέρος από τα χρήματα των "διαφημίσεων google" που μπαίνουν σε στην αριστερή κάθετη μπάρα του site? ::--IonnKorr 02:46, 31 Μαρτίου 2009 (UTC) :::Δεν ξέρω,φίλε IonnKorr,καλύτερα να ρωτήσεις στο wikia help γιατί δεν είμαι ενημερωμένος πάνω σε αυτό το θέμα πάντως το άρθρο λέει ότι πρέπει να εντάσσεται στα κριτήρια της εταιρείας για δημοφιλείς ιστοσελίδες το wikia σου και ως αντάλλαγμα πρέπει να έχεις και ένα link στο wikia.com. :::Κάτι τέτοιο είναι πολύ ενδιαφέρον άμα μάθεις τίποτα παραπάνω σε παρακαλώ να με ενημερώσεις. :::Υ.Γ: Άμα έχεις καμιά ιδέα για το δικό μου wikia πες την. :::--AntonisG 10:47, 31 Μαρτίου 2009 (UTC) :::: Φίλε, δεν χειρίζομαι καλά τα Αγγλικά και έτσι το wikia help και τα σχετικά fora δεν με βοηθάνε και πολύ. Τέλος πάντων, αν μάθω κάτι σχετικό θα σε ενημερώσω και σένα. Τώρα όσο αφορά το site σου το βρίσκω καλή ιδέα αλλά το θέμα είναι κάπως αόριστο. Το βασικό μειονέκτημα, πάντως, βρίσκεται στο γεγονός ότι τα wikia έχουν πολύ χαμηλή δημοτικότητα στην Ελλάδα. ::::--IonnKorr 14:52, 31 Μαρτίου 2009 (UTC) :::::Ναι,φίλε,εγώ πιστεύω ότι θα έπρεπε να υπάρχει και ένα wikia help στα ελληνικά,τέλος πάντων θα συνεχίσω να ψάχνω για το θέμα γιατί έχει ενδιαφέρον, άμα θες μπορείς να μου δώσεις το link από το wikia σου ώστε άμα βρω κάτι να σε ενημερώσω.Θα ρωτούσα εγώ στο wikia help να μάθω αλλά ούτε τα δικά μου αγγλικά είναι καλά. :::::--AntonisG 17:21, 31 Μαρτίου 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ευχαριστώ, φίλε να 'σαι καλά. Το site μου είναι το el.science. ::::::--IonnKorr 02:58, 1 Απριλίου 2009 (UTC) Διαπιστώσεις Φίλε, κατ' αρχήν ευχαριστώ για τα καλά λόγια. Ναι, έχω ψάξει και εγώ το "advertise" (νομίζω ότι στο δικό σου site αυτό δεν είναι τόσο αναλυτικό όσο στο δικό μου) αλλά δεν βρήκα κάτι σχετικό. Νομίζω, όμως, ότι κυρίως αναφέρεται σε αυτούς που θέλουν να διαφημιστούν στα wikia. Επιπλέον, αν κατάλαβα καλά, αναφέρεται σε ένα banner στο πάνω μέρος της σελίδας που το εκχωρεί, έναντι αμοιβής (ανάλογα με το μέγεθος), και (από ότι κατάλαβα) ο κάθε administrator το αγοράζει και το πουλά αργότερα σε διαφημιζόμενους. Πάντως, για να αναλύσω περισσότερο σε τι αναφέρομαι θα ξεκινήσω με μια μικρή αναδρομή. Όταν ξεκίνησα το site (Δεκέμβριος 2006) είδα μετά από κάποιους μήνες να εμφανίζονται δειλά κάποιες ξενόγλωσσσες διαφημίσεις (μόνον κειμένου) και βέβαια κατανόησα ότι η εταιρεία wikia, την στιγμή που σου παραχωρεί το διαδικτυακό "οικόπεδο" και τα διάφορα εργαλεία να κτίσεις το δικυακό σου "σπίτι", λογικό είναι σε αντιστάθμισμα, να βγάλει κάποια λεφτά από τις διαφημίσεις. Αργότερα, είδα ότι το wiki-πρόγραμμα δίνει την δυνατότητα στον γράφοντα (χρήστη ή διαχειριστή) να απαλλαγεί από την θέαση των διαφημίσεων (μόνον στο δικό του computer) και θεώρησα καλή αυτή την ιδέα και την εφάρμοσα. Όταν όμως, πρόσφατα (Μάρτιος 2009) είδα το site από άλλα computer (γνωστών ή internet-cafe) διαπίστωσα ότι η wikia είχε συμβληθεί με την Google και οι διαφημίσεις τους γέμιζαν την αριστερή μπάρα. Οι διαφημίσεις κειμένου έγραφαν τιμή 4 euro ανά εβδομάδα ενώ οι αντίστοιχες της εικόνας (και video) τιμώνταν με 6 και 8 euro ανά εβδομάδα. Καμιά φορά, βλέποντας τα ευτελή ποσά ενός προϊόντος (π.χ. τσίχλα, σοκολάτα, ασπιρίνη, coca cola), πιστεύει κανείς ότι οι εταιρείες που τα παράγουν κερδίζουν ελάχιστα. Όμως βέβαια η πείρα δείχνει ότι ακριβώς αυτές οι εταιρείες έχουν τα μεγαλύτερα κέρδη στον κόσμο. Στην συνέχεια διαπίστωσα πρόσφατα ότι οι περισσότερες σελίδες του site (κύριες και βοηθητικές) φιλοξενούν τις εξής διαφημίσεις Google (δεν αναφέρομαι στις τρεις διαφημίσεις που τοποθετεί μόνη της η Wikia στην βάση της σελίδας ούτε στο spot που βάζει στην μπάρα): α) δύο μαύρα πλαίσια με πέντε διαφημίσεις κειμένου, έκαστο, που με την χρήση βελών διπλασιάζονται και γίνονται δέκα (επομένως, σύνολο είκοσι) β) δύο διαφημίσεις εικόνας που επίσης διπλασιάζονται ανά λεπτό (επομένως, σύνολο τέσσερις) Υπολόγισα λοιπόν με ένα εντελώς πρόχειρο και απλοϊκό υπολογισμό ότι για ένα μέσο site (όπως το el.science), που διαθέτει ένα σύνολο πενήντα χιλιάδων σελίδων, το κοστολόγιο διαμορφώνεται ως εξής: - 20 διαφημίσεις κειμένου x 4 euro = 80 euro ανά εβδομάδα. - 4 διαφημίσεις εικόνας x 6 euro = 24 euro ανά εβδομάδα. - Σύνολο εβδομάδας: 100 euro. - Σύνολο μήνα: 400 euro. - Σύνολο έτους: 12 x 400 = 4.800 euro. Αυτό είναι το ποσό ανά σελίδα. Αν πολλαπλασιαστεί επί 50.000 σελίδες προκύπτει : - Γενικό ετήσιο σύνολο: 240.000.000 euro. Βέβαια, δεν είναι ακόμη όλες οι σελίδες καλυμμένες με το σύνολο των 24 διαφημίσεων με τις οποίες έγινε ο υπολογισμός αλλά το ποσό αυτό μάλλον θα υπερκαλυφθεί στα επόμενα χρόνια και ίσως υπερκαλύπτεται ήδη με βάση δύο παρατηρήσεις: 1) Όπως προσωπικά διαπίστωσα το Google ανέπτυξε ήδη ένα πρόγραμμα που πραγματοποιεί "στοχευμένη διαφήμιση". Έτσι λοιπόν, π.χ. στις σελίδες του site τις σχετικές με τον Τουρισμό τοποθετεί ταξιδιωτικές διαφημίσεις ενώ π.χ. στις σελίδες τις σχετικές με τα Πανεπιστήμια Ιαπωνίας είδα διαφήμιση (πριν μία εβρομάδα από σήμερα ) σχετική με catering για φοιτητές που φοιτούν στην Ιαπωνία. Όπως είναι προφανές οι στοχευμένες διαφημίσεις που στοχεύουν σε συγκεκριμένους αναγνώστες και όχι στον οιονδήποτε προφανώς χρεώνονται κατά πολύ ακριβότερα από την Google. 2) Όσον αφορά τώρα την εύλογη απορία για το που βρίσκονται όλοι αυτοί οι διαφημιζόμενοι που δαπανούν αυτό το υπέρογκο ποσό, για ένα site ελληνικού περιεχομένου, μπορεί να δει κανείς στην διαφημιστική πολιτική της Google ότι προσφέρει πακέτα στους διαφημιζόμενους επιχειρηματίες ανάλογα με το μπάτζετ. Δηλ. 30.000, 100.000, 300.000 euro. Οπότε ο επιχειρηματίας δίνει το ποσόν και η Google αναλαμβάνει να το διαμοιράσει σε αντίστοιχες ιστοσελίδες ανά το διαδίκτυο, κατά βούληση. (Βέβαια δεν είναι μόνον οι ξένοι επιχειρηματίες καθώς είδα και διαφήμιση για τηλεοπτικό παιγνίδι της Ελληνικής τηλεόρασης). Δεν γνωρίζω αν τα πράγματα είναι ακριβώς όπως τα περιέγραψα αλλά μου φαίνεται λογικό ότι τα προκύπτοντα έσοδα, όποια και αν είναι αυτά, δεν πρέπει να ανήκουν μόνον στον "οικοπεδούχο" (όπως είναι η wikia) αλλά και στους "ιδιοκτήτες" των διαμερισμάτων όπως είμαστε εμείς. Φίλε, προφανώς σε ζάλισα με όλα αυτά αλλά μέσα στην μοναξιά των "Ελληνικών wikia" μου ήρθε σε κάποιον να εκμυστηρευτώ τον διαδικτυακό "πόνο" μου. Υ.Γ. Μάλλον, πρέπει να μεταφέρεις όλο αυτό το κείμενο στην "σελίδα συζήτησης" γιατί δυστυχώς, από λάθος, έγραψα στην "σελίδα χρήστη". --IonnKorr 05:06, 2 Απριλίου 2009 (UTC) Ερώτηση Τέλος πάντων, φίλε, όπως φαίνεται άκρη δεν βγαίνει με τις διαφημίσεις. Αν θέλεις κάποια ερώτηση κάνε την. --IonnKorr 04:07, 3 Απριλίου 2009 (UTC) Templates Τοποθέτησα στην αρχική σελίδα σου το template (= πρότυπο): "Everything". Αυτό, σε όποια σελίδα το βάζεις (προσοχή, μέσα στις διπλές αγκύλες αυτές {,}), θα εμφανίζει το κείμενο που έχει μέσα του. Εννοείται ότι, εσύ μπορείς να επεξεργαστείς το κείμενο του, όπως θέλεις. --IonnKorr 19:13, 3 Απριλίου 2009 (UTC) Τι ήταν αυτό... Είδες τη φωτό των Αυστραλών στη σελίδα ε; Τελικά είχες δίκιο. Υπάρχουν πιο άσχημοι από εσάς και μάλλον είναι αυτοί.Όσο για το κείμενο του καθηγητή τους... τι ήθελαν δηλαδή...να γραψουμε ότι μας αρέσει το πδόσφαιρο και το μπάσκετ(???)...αφού δε μας αρέσουν. Σε ένα πράγμα θα συμφωνήσω με την κοπελιά που λέει ότι της αρέσουν τα ψώνια (από τα μαγαζιά).Έχει απόλυτο δίκιο. Τώρα, όσον αφορά τον τίτλο της ομάδας... καλά, φαντασία δεν έχουν αυτοί...; Τέσπα, επειδή ως γνωστόν όπου υπάρχει καλή καρδιά υπάρχει και υγεία...τους αφήνουμε να μας το παίξουν καμπόσοι για λίγο...! Υ.Γ.:(δε θέλω να γίνομαι κακιά...!!!)--ElinaG 12:54, 19 Μαΐου 2009 (UTC) Oh my God... Αντωνάκη έχε χάρη που δε θέλω να βρίσω εδώ μέσα (διαθέτουμε κι ένα prestige, όπως και να το κάνουμε!). Σου καλοαρέσανε οι Αυστραλέζες βλέπω ε; Έπρεπε να το φανταστώ...μέχρι εκεί φτάνει το γούστο σου... Ωστόσο, άμα δεν την πεις τη χαζομάρα σου θα σκάσεις. Το site my dear, έχει καταστραφεί απότην ώρα που έβαλες τη φωτό σου στη σελίδα σου και δε χρειαζόσουν το Μπουσουλόπουλο για να την καταστρέψει!!! Υ.Γ. Vol 1: λίγα τα λόγια σου για τον Πέτρο μη γίνει κόλαση εδώ μέσα! Υ.Γ. Vol 2 : δεν είμαι εγώ αυτή που έγραψα χάλια αρχαία, άλλος είναι. Και δεν έχω νεύρα.--ElinaG 17:46, 19 Μαΐου 2009 (UTC) Oh my God (3) Δεν θα πέσω στο επίπεδό σου αχάμπαρε Αντώνη (που λέει κι ο Βλάσσης). Όσο για την ιστορία και τα αρχαία... κουτσούλους ριγγλαδίτικους έχεις πετύχει my darling και λυπάμαι που στο λέω. Μόνο μαθηματικά και πληροφορική θα γράψεις (άντε, κι αυτό στο λέω επειδή είμαι καλή, όσο κι αν εσύ ποστεύεις το αντίθετο). Και με την απάντησή σου αποδικνύεται ότι εσύ μου κλέβεις ατάκες( το "oh my God" είναι δική μου εφεύρεση!) Υ.Γ. #1:Ήθελα να' ξερα τι βρήκες στις Αυστραλέζες! Υ.Γ. #2: Καλημέρα!!! Με αγάπη!--ElinaG 09:52, 20 Μαΐου 2009 (UTC) Oh Jesus... Μόλις σταμάτησα το διάβασμα και λέω ας μπω στη σελίδα να δω τις βλακείες που έγραψε αυτό το κριάρι!!!! Και φυσικά βλακείες έγραψες. Όσο για τι κινητό μου αχάμπαρε Αντώνη, μάθε ότι τις προσεχείς ημέρες θα λάβω μια συσκευή από τους γονείς μου ως δώρο για την αυριανή ονομαστική μου εορτή (ελπίζω να σε κάλυψα). Αλήθεια, τώρα που το θυμήθηκα...δε μου λες κι εμένα να μάθω τι περιμένω ν' ακούσω???????? Υ.Γ.: μόνο μαθηματικά και πληροφορική θα γράψεις (άντε, κι αυτά επειδή είμαι καλή) ενώ στα υπόλοιπα μαθήματα θα πάρεις...το βαπόρι για την Αυστραλία!!!!!--ElinaG 15:18, 20 Μαΐου 2009 (UTC) Χρόνια μου πολλά!!! Αντώνη μην ακούς τις χαζομάρες που λέει το κριάρι η Μπερτού. Της έχει βιδωθεί επειδή ο Παγκράτης δεν της δίνει σημασία και την έχει εντελώς γραμμένη. Όσο για τις Αυστραλέζες, δεν κοιτάς τα μούτρα σου (λέω εγώ) που θες κι Αυστραλέζες... Υ.Γ. #1: Να με χαίρεστε βρε! Υ.Γ. #2: Φιλάκια!!!!--ElinaG 11:37, 21 Μαΐου 2009 (UTC) Γ' γυμνασίου?????? Καλά για τη Β' και την Α' γυμνασίου ρε Αντώνη, αλλά για τη Γ' δεν παίζει τίποτα; (π.χ. τα SOS γλώσσα, λέω 'γω τώρα...)--ElinaG 12:19, 2 Ιουνίου 2009 (UTC) Sos γλώσσας Αντώνη θα τα βάλω τα sos στη γλώσσα, απλά δώσε μου λίγο χρόνο να το επεξεργαστώ. (μες στο σαββατοκύριακο θα τα βάλω)!--ElinaG 17:52, 3 Ιουνίου 2009 (UTC)